


Have No Other Medicine

by Estirose



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the end of episode 31, Haruto tries to fight Legion. 31-32 spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have No Other Medicine

"You're quite beautiful yourself. Let me get a better look at that mind." With that, the Phantom swiped at him with his weapon, and while it didn't slash him, it didn't matter. He was held in place, and suddenly, the Phantom was in him.

He could scream. Almost did, choked out sounds where he desperately wanted to double over. But there were other sounds around him, his friends talking. As the Phantom ran around slashing his mind, his body was convulsing, his armor shattering. "He's attacking me... on the inside...."

The rush of blood in his ears prevented him from hearing anything anybody was saying. Someone was holding him, but he had to concentrate, had to try to fight the Phantom destroying him. If the Phantom won, if his mind was destroyed, then he'd become like the other victims. Comatose. No good. There was little he could do except keep trying, keep himself together.

Someone was taking a ring off one finger, sliding another on. But he couldn't concentrate on that, he only knew that it could be one person, trying to save him. Suddenly, he had help, Beast fighting the monster before he could shred Haruto's mind even more. At least with Beast there, the Phantom was concentrating on him instead of Haruto's mind; there was always the chance that Haruto could throw him off, just like he'd thrown off his own Phantom. He could see Beast and his Chimera fighting the Phantom, Dragon coming in to help, and Haruto was glad that his own Phantom was selfish enough to fight for his own existence. After all, Haruto could hardly despair if he couldn't think.

And then everything went wrong. He was vaguely aware of the outside world, of his body. All that he could see was in his mind's eye, Beast and Chimera being hurt, Dragon coming to help. And then suddenly, there was an explosion, a large explosion, and then he could feel his Phantom gone out of existance, and part of himself with it.

Then there was nothing in there. Legion was gone, Beast was gone, Chimera was gone, and he was exhausted. But as he felt himself drop into unconsciousness, he forced himself to say, "My magic... it's gone."

His Phantom was gone, his magic was gone, and all Haruto could do now was hope that everything would be all right as he fell unconscious.


End file.
